eye of the leopard
by marine-admiral-Aokiji-fan
Summary: this story is set before sarah came pregnant and after sarah met sk. SK, mandarin, sarah and the monkey team are transformed into animal and were send too africa. fighting. R&R chapter 4 up. D.WING and L.WING are there too.
1. the beginning

Eye of the leopard

**I just saw eye of the leopard on national geographic and I was thinking of how it would be if the story the new girl was in Africa. This is set before Sarah came pregnant and after she met Skeleton King. Jinmay is in the story too. They can talk too each other.**

Chapter one the beginning

The monkey team was fighting against SK and Sarah was fighting too. SK had a new weapon too defeat the monkey team.

SK: "Now monkey team, you will be defeat."

Mandarin shouts the laser and hit the monkey team but he had the laser no more under control and hit SK and himself. Every body was transport to the earth. They were in the wildlife reservation in Kenya. **I don't know how it is called. **Skeleton King, Mandarin, Jinmay and Sprx were on the east side and Otto, Gibson, Nova, Antauri, Chiro and Sarah where 1 mile away from the rest. But that was nothing. Mandarin was transformed into a baboon, SK, Sarah where adult leopards but SK had the same eyes, Chiro and Jinmay were lion whelps about 2 months old and the rest were small monkeys.

At the group of SK.

Mandarin was lying next to Sprx and SK was lying next to Jinmay. When they woke up they scared to dead.

SK: "where are we?"

Jinmay: "I don't know."

Sprx: "where are the others?"

SK: "Mandarin, you look funny and you too red monkey."

Sprx: "my name is Sprx and you look like a big cat and Jinmay look like a little cat."

SK: "what are the results after shouting that gun, Mandarin?"

Mandarin: "the people who were shouted would be send too Kenya and are transformed into animals. There is one way too undo this. There must be a child born and then we become normal again."

SK: "al right rainbow-butt, I know enough."

Suddenly a group hyena was coming. SK instinctively know what was coming, looked at Mandarin and Mandarin pulled Sprx into a tree. SK took Jinmay in his mouth by biting carefully in her neck and climbed in the same tree. Jinmay did nothing when SK grabbed her by the neck.

Sprx: "why did you do that?"

SK: "I think it was instinct what took over me."

At Sarah's group a mile away.

Sarah was waking up with Chiro between her front paws. Nova lied against Otto and Antauri against Gibson. Sarah looked at the rest and bit Chiro carefully in his ear. Chiro woke up and looked around but didn't saw Jinmay and Sprx.

Chiro: "wake up every body!"

Nova: "what is wrong Chiro?"

Suddenly Sarah stood up looked at the rest of the team and bit Chiro in the neck and took him in a tree. The monkeys followed Sarah and saw that a group of lions were coming.

Antauri: "Sarah, can you smell the others?"

Sarah sniffed in the air and smelled the smell of SK. She knows where they are.

At the group of SK.

SK did the same and smelled the smell of Sarah and she was ready to mate. After the hyenas were gone, they climbed out of the tree and started to walk, heading for the others and SK was trying too take a chance too mate with Sarah.


	2. we found each other!

**I own Sarah and maybe I can borrow Light Wing and Dark Wing. If I can, you will see it.**

Chapter 2 the first kill.

At the group of Sarah.

Chiro: "I am hungry and I want food."

Sarah: "I will go and get the food. Antauri, go find some food for you, Nova, Otto and Gibson."

Sarah walked away to find some meat for her and Chiro. When she was 36 feet away, Sarah saw a gazelle. She walked slowly to the gazelle. When she was 3 feet away, Sarah lay still on the ground, waiting for the perfect moment. She run at the gazelle when an other leopard grabbed the gazelle at the same time.

At the group of SK, SK's POV

We just walked about a mile and Sprx wanted to stop, to get some food. As adult, I had to get the meat. I walked away to find some meat. I think it is my lucky day because there was a gazelle right about 3 feet from me.

At the gazelle, normal POV

Sarah grabbed the gazelle at the neck when another leopard came to get the same gazelle. The other leopard had black eyes with red pupils. After the gazelle was dead, Sarah attacked the other leopard.

Sarah's POV

What a sucker. He thinks that he can steal my meat. I show him that it is better not to steal my price. Great first him and now hyenas.

Normal POV.

Sarah grabbed the gazelle and took it in a tree after the other leopard run away. When she had it in the tree a group of hyenas came on the smell of blood. Sarah hissed at the hyenas when the other leopard with a nose bleeding came.

SK's POV

I am not going to give up without a fight. First the hyenas and than the leopard. Wait. SK stopped and sniffed at the tree. This is Sarah.

Normal POV

SK run at the hyenas and chased them away. After he did, SK rolled on the ground and started to play with his tail. Sarah watched him and after a couple of minutes, she climbed out of the tree and walked to Skeleton King.

SK: "hey Sarah."

Sarah: "do I know you?"

SK: "it is me, Skeleton King."

Sarah looked at SK for a couple of minutes and then she rolled on her back. SK took the hint and started to play with Sarah. After hours of playing, Chiro walked hiding for Sarah and the others followed him. Sprx walked a little bit when he saw Chiro.

Sprx: "hey Chiro!"

Jinmay looked up at the sound of Sprx and Mandarin looked for SK but didn't find him. Chiro, Otto, Nova, Gibson and Antauri ran to Jinmay and Sprx.

Jinmay: "where are Sarah and Skeleton King?"

On that moment Sarah and SK walked out of the bushes covered in blood on the other side of the open field. When SK was about to walk, Sarah jumped on SK and run into a tree. SK followed and pushed her out of the tree. Sarah landed on her paws and when she got up; SK crawled on top of her and started a 10 second mating. He stopped when they heard a sound.


	3. the fight

**I just had permission to put L.WING and D.WING in my story. Have fun.**

Chapter 3 I don't know a title

At the Citadel of Bone.

L.WING: "where is every body?"

D.WING: "I don't know

Suddenly a formless shouts L.WING and D.WING with the laser. D.WING was transported to Sarah and Skeleton King and L.WING to Chiro, Jinmay, Mandarin, Otto, Antauri, Gibson, Nova and Sprx. They were transformed into small monkeys like the monkey team.

At Sarah and Skeleton King.

"What was that?" asked SK.

Sarah: "I don't know."

Suddenly D.WING showed up. He looks confused and he saw SK on top of Sarah.

SK: "hey D.WING."

D.WING: "SK, what are you doing and who is she?"

Sarah: "my name is Sarah."

At the group of Nova.

L.WING: "Where am I and where is D.WING?"

"We are on some planet and I don't know where D.WING is" said Nova.

L.WING looked around and saw some baboons. A normal monkey would run away when it saw a baboon but not L.WING. She was so angry that she run to the baboons and started to fight. Every body looked in shock when L.WING came back.

At D.WING, Sarah and SK.

D.WING: "what were you doing any way?"

"None of your business" said SK.

Sarah: "don't be so pussy."

SK: "sorry."

They walked heading for the rest of the team. When they were on the open field, Sarah stood still. SK looked around and saw a group of lions and no tree.

D.WING: "what's wrong?"

Then D.WING saw the group of lions and was taking a run. Sarah and SK run after D.WING but one of the lions grabbed Sarah and was about to rip her in peaces when SK jumped on the lion and fight. Sarah crawled to D.WING.

On the other side of the field.

"Is that Skeleton King?" said Jinmay.

Nova: "and there are Sarah and D.WING!"

The group runs to help SK fight the lions. Mandarin bit in one of the lions and L.WING run to two lions who grabbed D.WING in the neck. After the fight and the team won of course, they lied in the shadows. SK lay next to Sarah and was licking her neck. L.WING was fleeing D.WING. Sprx was getting food for Nova. Antauri, Gibson and Mandarin were talking about transforming back to there normal form and Jinmay and Chiro were playing by the trees.

Gibson: "we have found a way to get back normal. Nova and Sprx, D.WING and L.WING or Sarah and Skeleton King must get children or we are doomed to stay like this."


	4. i don't know a title

**I thank Dragonqueenc for borrow L.WING and D.WING. They help me a lot with the story. Here is chapter 4 and I want to make this story a cross over with Hannibal. I hope that they would survive this.**

**Sarah: "Who ate my cake mix?"**

**SK walked in, mouth covered in cake mix. **

**SK: "what?"**

Chapter 4 I don't know a title.

All: "what?!"

Antauri: "you heard it and we think that or Sprx and Nova or Sarah and Skeleton King would be parents. It is up to you."

Nova was about to protest when SK stood up. He looked at Sarah and said: "I like making children but not raze up children, I like to give it a try if Sarah want it too."

Sarah nodded and walked away with SK to start the process.

L.WING: "I think that they are a cute couple."

After six days, Sarah and SK came back. Every one looked at the duo. Sarah and SK were starving because they eat not so many.

Otto: "how many times did you do it?!"

SK: "about 100 times a day."

Every one gasped. Sarah was pregnant and they were stay like animals for a couple of days when they transformed back into humans and the monkeys back to normal but just when they were planning to go home, every body was transport to Florence in America.

At the F.B.I office.

Crawford: "you know that Hannibal is losing in Florence, Clarice."

Crawford was a tall man with brown eyes and brown hair. He was about 50 years old. On the other side was a woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was about 30 years old. Her name was Clarice Starling, special F.B.I agent who caught Buffalo Bill about one year ago with the help of Hannibal Lecter.

Clarice: "I know, I should be careful, maybe he is after me."

Crawford: "good, now go."

At a land house some were in Florence.

The group landed in the middle of the yard. A man with grey hair, blue eyes and a smile you will never forget watched them. His name was Hannibal Lecter, number one on the most wanted from the F.B.I. He looked lustful at L.WING.

**I don't know if L.WING and D.WING know Hannibal. If they don't they will meet him now. Read and review but don't comment like flame rising.**


	5. author's note

Author's note

I am sorry that I haven't update my stories like Eye of the leopard, SRMTHFG on holiday but I have felt in love with Maccus of POTC DMC and then we had a theme on school. It was about one girl was raped by 5 boys. It shocked me and I was on and guess what? The great Skeleton King has two girlfriends! I am back in love with Skeleton King again.

SK: yay, now I have three girlfriends!

Shut up but I will be writing soon because my writers block is over!


End file.
